


Sorry is not enough

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Sad, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Louis and Harry were two different people. They were not meant for each other, they couldn't be for each other.. because ?Louis made a horrible accident few months ago, it was a hit and run one. He hit someone and he left him bleed to deathHarry was a grieving widow and he wasn't ready for any relations.What happened  when Louis met Harry? Louis didn’t know he was the man he killed husband,  but when he knew.. he didn’t leave.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

The music in the kitchen was loud, loud enough for Zayn to wake up and for Harry to dance. Harry was dancing in the kitchen while making them their breakfast, he was happy and very energetic. Harry was a morning person who could sleep only for three hours and wake up the next morning moving like a child. Zayn on the other hand was too calm and sometimes lazy, he appreciated his sleep.

When Zayn entered the kitchen and Harry noticed him , he walked to him dancing “morning Zee" 

Zayn already started to have a headache, Harry took his hand to dance with him , Zayn smiled and made a couple of moves before he turned the music off.

Harry looked at him “ a mood killer" 

Zayn groaned and stood beside him watching what he made for them “it’s still eight in the morning Harry, i went to bed very late and I haven’t slept well last night” 

Harry was watching him, he rolled his eyes “we went to bed together, you slept even before me"

"Well, I am not you" he smiled 

Harry sighed “make yourself useful and make us the coffee" 

Zayn was making the coffee and Harry was sitting the table in the kitchen, zayn was watching him “okay, why are you so happy this morning?” 

Harry smiled and shrugged, Zayn raised a brow “there is a reason?” 

Again Harry shrugged but his smile got bigger “maybe"

Zayn put the coffee on the table “oh God, they called you" 

Harry snapped his head up and laughed “ they did" 

Zayn didn’t move he looked down but he looked surer excited like trying to focus on something “when can they see us?” 

Harry walked closer and hugged him “ they gave us an appointment for the next week" 

Zayn looked at Harry “it’s happening “ 

Harry was still smiling but tears formed in his eyes “ it is, we are going to be a bigger family Zayn"

Zayn nodded his head and hugged Harry again.

They sat for their breakfast “ did you tell anyone?” 

Harry shook his head “I am not gonna tell until they accept us, last time we broke everyone’s heart"

Zayn sighed and took his coffee “last time is not happening again, this time we are ready, we got a big house, we are settled , our store is doing perfect, this time it will work" 

Harry nodded and took Zayn’s hand “thank you Zayn”

"Thank me? I wanted a kid just like you" 

Harry nodded “I know, still thank you, you have done a lot for this to finally happen " 

Zayn squeezed his hand “we will be a great father Harry" 

Harry smiled and looked down , his mind was racing thoughts , he imagined himself with a boy playing with a dog , while Zayn was carrying a girl and trying to feed her.

"Gemma called me" Zayn said and snapped him out of his mind 

Harry took his hand from Zayn and started to eat, Zayn was watching him 

"She told me she called you but you are not answering her phone calls?” 

Harry sighed and put the fork down , he looked at Zayn who asked “did you fight?”

"No, did she tell you that?”

"No, but the look on your face say it all" 

Harry shook his head “we are fine"

"What is it about? Is it about Mark again?” 

"Of course it is about Mark again, he is not a good person, he doesn’t treat her well, she deserves much better that him" 

"And she will figure it out by her own"

"When?” Harry snapped “when it’s too late?” 

“what do you mean too late Harry? Do you know anything? Does he hurt her?” 

Harry closed his eyes “no, but what if he did?” 

"GOD Harry, you are overreacting like usual" he stood up to put his cup on the sink , Harry stood up too “and what if I am not? Huh? What if he break her heart or worse, what is he hurt her?”

Zayn turned his back to face Harry “Harry, nothing like this will happen, he got a hot temper yes but he will never hurt Gemma, she is smarter that that, and she knows what she is doing"

"She loves him, no one is smart when it comes to love"

Zayn smiled, he knew how Harry got worried easily about his family, he wanted to calm him down “do you mean you are not smart now?”

He walked closer in seducing way, Harry also smiled “no, I mean you are. I am not smart from the start, that’s why I fell in love with you first" 

Zayn wrapped Harry “is that so?” He kissed him, Harry kissed back. Then Zayn pulled away “ I have to go" 

Harry nodded “me too, what do you have today?” 

“I have an engagement party, the Tomlinsons"

"Where?” 

Zayn was walking to the dinning room, where he kept his camera and laptop “you don’t wanna know" 

Harry followed him “you are not taking your bike then?”

Zayn frowned “of course I will" 

“Zayn, it seems far, why are you doing this?”

"Do what?” 

"Take my car" 

"I won’t take your car, you need it"

" I will give you the ride then" 

Zayn looked at him “why are we always taking about this?” 

Harry sighed “ it is cold outside, I am worried about you" 

"Why? You know how much I love her, she is my best friend" 

Harry smiled “ I thought you are my best friend" 

"You are my love, she is my best friend” he backed his back bag and he put it on, he looked at Harry again and gave him a quick kiss “ take care, don’t exhaust yourself there" 

Harry was watching him leaving and he said just before he closed the door after him “ call me" 

******* 

In a huge office in a well famous firm, sitting Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson was one of the smartest financial advisor, he had been working for six years now.

The door was opened and his best friend slash co-worker entered his office “they told me you are here" he said looking at him shocked 

Louis raised his head up from the laptop “I work here"

"Not today” his friend said, he walked and sat in front of him “Louis, what are you doing here?” 

Louis sighed and looked back at his laptop “I have work to do Liam, what do you need?” 

Liam said softly “Louis, it is your engagement. Shouldn’t you be home to get ready?”

Louis still ignoring looking at him “to do my make up? Or to fix my hair?” 

"TOMMO-" 

"Liam.” Louis snapped and looked at him “ I have work, so if you don’t need anything then I will be seeing you at night" 

Liam sighed and he stood up, but before he moved, he looked back at Louis “are you okay?” 

Louis looked finally at him, but he just nodded and looked back at his laptop and then Liam left.

****** 

In his bed room, Louis was staring at his reflection through the mirror. He was staring and his mind was empty, tonight was his engagement, tonight he was about to make a huge decision, tonight he was not sure about what he was doing. 

Louis was so abstracted when the door was opened and his sister entered. She called his name and he was startled , he looked back at her and he said “ you startled me" 

She smiled softly at him, she walked inside and she looked marvellous, she was sick beauty and he loved her so much, although he had dozens of sisters and brothers but she was the closest to his heart 

" you look handsome" she said 

He smiled and said “ you look gorgeous yourself”

She shrugged “ I am pretty I know" 

He giggled “ you are" 

She looked at him and fixed his tie “ you know I support you, right?”

Then she looked at his eyes “ I am with you Louis, no matter what, it’s still not too late, if you want to-" 

"Lottie.. stop" 

He then gave her his back “don’t worry about me, I know what I am doing"

She nodded her head and the she hugged his back and said “ we are all ready" 

******

Louis was taking some photos with his fiancé Eleanor, she was so pretty and she looked so happy, but he.. he tried to look happy. He tried to remain his fake smile while he was following the instructions that were given by their photographer. 

" I think that’s enough" Louis told the photographer after taking the last photo.

The photographer smiled and nodded his head “sure" 

Louis looked at Eleanor “I am gonna go and have a drink, okay?”

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She looked at the photographer and asked her to take some photos with her friends.

Louis was waiting for his drink watching the crowd, then he noticed him and noticed how handsome he looked. He didn’t lose his smile while taking them their photos. He never lost his patience while following his fiancé orders. 

"Stop staring" Liam said while asking for a drink, Louis looked at him nervous and Liam smiled and said “ she is beautiful but still.. stop staring" 

Louis smiled and glued his eyes with his drink. He was too nervous and also so exhausted. 

"A glass of water please" 

When Louis raised his eyes, he saw the photographer was beside him asking for some water. Liam said “ great work buddy, I love what you are doing" 

The photographer smiled and said “thanks.” 

Louis said “no thank you. I can’t believe how patient you are with the girls”

He giggled “ I mean.. it is my job” 

"Have you finished?” 

The photographer looked around him “ I guess" 

Liam stretched his hand for a hand shake “ Liam Payne" 

" Zayn Malik" the photographer answered. Then he looked at Louis “ great party" 

Louis snorted and drank some of his drink “ thanks"

Zayn tried to smile too, then his phone went off, he answered it immediately “ yes baby”, Louis looked down because shit, he was taken. then Zayn smiled “ I know, I know I am sorry. I told you I will be busy.. I know I miss you too" he said while whispering but Louis was listening to ever word he was saying, “ Harry.. stop worrying babe” and what!!, he was gay!! “okay.i just finished I won’t be late. I gotta go , I love you too" then he looked at them and smiled “ I am sorry, it’s my husband, he worries a lot" 

Liam smiled “ having a handsome man like you.. well he has his point" , Zayn blushed then he heard the bride was calling his name, so he excused and left .

Liam looked and Louis and he was following Zayn by his eyes , Liam sighed and said “ Louis. Why did you do that?” 

Louis snapped his head up and was going to answer him but he saw someone who froze the blood in his veins. He saw Nick was walking among the crowd.

And hell no.

Louis rushed to him, once Nick saw him he smirked, but Louis took his forearm and pulled him to a quite place out side the place.

"What are you doing here?” Louis yelled

Nick looked at him “ are you kidding me? I am here to rescue you"

"What?”

Nick sighed “we both know, you can’t do that" 

"I can’t? “ Louis was getting mad, he was trembling and his heart was accelerating.

"No, you can’t. Because you are not like that, you are not a guy who will get married to a woman” 

"Shut up" Louis yelled 

"No, I won’t “ Nick yelled back “why are you doing this?why are you doing this to us"

"Us? There is no us"

"Of course there is. It was nit just a kiss Louis,it was a whole relationship so stop acting like we didn’t mean something “ 

Louis shook his head “ we didn’t. I didn’t know back then what I wanted" 

"Back then was six months ago, why are you lying to yourself, why are you so scared,” 

"I am not.. I am not scared Nick. You were a mistake. Us were a mistake and now I am fixing it. Let me go.. forget about me so we both can be happy" 

Nick was shocked, he looked at him “happy? Will you be happy this way Tommo?” 

Louis looked down, he was fighting the tears, he was fighting every emotion he was feeling at the moment “get out" 

Nick walked closer “not till you tell me something”

Louis looked at him, Nick said “ tell me you don’t love me" 

Louis looked down again but this time tears were already covering g his face, nick said again “ tell me, so I can leave you alone, tell me so I can forget all about you and let you go"

Louis shook his head, Nick then cupped his face “tell me"

Louis shook his head again and cried, nick was crying too “ you don’t have to do this" 

"You don’t understand “

"I Don’t need to understand. We can leave everything behind, me and you.. we are enough”

Louis shook his head again, he closed his eyes but he suddenly felt Nick lips were on his. He lost himself for a second then he opened his eyes and pulled away. 

"Go" 

Nick was looking at him , Louis wiped his tears “go" He stepped back

Nick was going to walk to him but Louis yelled “go, just go" 

Nick froze, Louis yelled again “ go Nick, go. Leave me alone, please go" 

Then Louis gave nick his back and he walked away. He felt Nick leaving too and he then stopped behind the wall and he cried.

He cried and he cried.

He then felt someone put his hand on his shoulder. It was Liam. He hugged Louis and patted his shoulder.

" I need to get out of here" Louis said , he wiped his tears and looked at Liam “I have to get out of here"

Liam nodded his head “ okay, okay.. I can cover for you. But you can’t drive this way" 

" I can, I can" he was talking hysterically, he looked again at Liam “I have to go Liam. I need to go"

Liam was watching his best friend “ please, be careful" 

Louis nodded his head , he ran towards his car , he jumped in, and he was crying hard now. He didn’t know how can he live this way. He was panicking, he was suffocating, he was crying mess and he was alone. 

Suddenly he heard a big impact, he saw someone hit the front glass hard and he flew to the ground. Louis stopped the car panicking. He didn’t breath and heated for any movement. Anything at all.

Nothing .

He looked through the rear mirror and it was dark.

With shaking hands he opened the door and he stepped outside the car. He was trembling from nick to teo. First thing he saw was smashed bike. Then he saw body at the middle of the street and a huge pool of blood was forming underneath it. Louis froze at his spot. He hit someone. He hit someone and he hurt him and now he was bleeding, he was dying.

"Run" someone yelled behind him, louis looked and he saw Nick yelling at him “go, leave" 

Louis didn’t move , Nick took his hand and pulled him and put him on his car. Louis was still looking at the bleeding body. Nick sat on the driving seat and he drove away. Louis didn’t talk. Hr was staring at the dying body and he didn’t talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was lying on his couch, the place was dark, the TV was on, his phone was ringing but was on the silent mode. He was staring at the ceiling, blank stare with glossy eyes. 

He didn’t know for how long he was this way, but he knew it was for long, long enough to feel dizzy and light-headed. 

The door was knocking and the bill was ringing, Harry took a deep breath, he looked at the door from his spot. He already knew who was coming, he looked again at his ringing phone and finally he left his couch and walked to the door. He opened it.

Blond man wearing a glasses was staring back at him, he was holding some food and drinks “why the hell aren’t you answering your damn phone?” 

Harry gave his guest a room to enter , and he closed the door behind him. 

"Harry, you can’t do this to me, you scared me" 

Harry nodded his head and tried to smile “ I am sorry, I was sleeping" 

Niall was looking at the place Harry was sleeping on, he looked back at Harry “ have you eaten anything? Sure you haven’t... I brought food" Niall was walking to the kitchen followed by Harry.

Niall put the food on the table, he opened the fridge to put out some water and it was stuffed with boxed filled with food. Niall took a deep breath and took the water and closed it.

Harry was sitting looking at the table. Niall walked and sat beside him “ Ed says hi" 

Harry nodded, niall added “ he said he was calling you, but you didn’t answer" 

"I was sleeping" 

Niall bit his inner cheek “okay, let’s eat" he put the food out of the boxes, it was Chinese good, Harry’s favourite. He put Harry’s in front of him and he said “I am not gonna feed you, aren’t I?” 

Harry took a long deep breath and he closed his eyes “ I am not hungry Niall"

"Are you kidding me? I am sure you didn’t eat anything since last time I saw you. Has Gemma visited you this weekend, she said she was" 

Harry nodded “yeah” 

Niall nodded “ that explains the fridge, if I was staying here this fridge will be empty by tomorrow” he joked

Harry finally looked at him “take it, take all the food"

Niall lost his smile “Harry what happened? It has been three months. You were doing fine" 

Harry looked down again and shook his head , but he tears were filled with tears.

“Harry?” 

Harry shook his head again “nothing “he wiped his tears “ I am fine" 

"I thought you will reopen the store. You promised me two weeks ago" 

Harry didn’t respond to that, “it will help Harry, trust me it will" 

"Gigi called" 

And with that Niall closed his mouth, Harry wiped his tears again “she just knew. She couldn’t believe it so she called me... I don’t know what she expected but we cried together..” he looked at Niall “she really loved him” 

Niall nodded his head, tears already formed too in his eyes “ everyone loved him Harry" 

Harry looked down again “mom told me it will go away. The pain in my chest will go away.. it doesn’t.. even when I am sleeping I feel it" 

Niall put his hand on Harry’s “I know"

Harry looked at him but this time he didn’t wipe his tears “ I can’t believe he left me alone. I was suppose to die not him" 

"Haaay, stop that"

Harry closed his eyes, Niall said again “go back to work Harry, it will help" 

"He is everywhere" Harry whispered , then he opened his eyes “ it was his dream, his place. He is everywhere" 

"I am not saying he is not, he is everywhere here too, you can’t think you can possibly run him. But you need to learn how to work it out. Harry it has been three months .. you need to move on, even if you don’t want to, you need to"

Harry wiped his tears and nodded his head “okay" 

Niall smiled and squeezed his hand “I am so proud of you Harry, you are so strong. You need to believe in this" 

Harry smiled a weak smile “thank you" 

*******

Louis was in his office, he was working on his laptop when his phone went off. He looked at the caller and then he cancelled the call. Few minutes and the door was opened and Nick entered.

Louis raised his head and saw him and he frowned immediately “how did you get in here?"

Nick raised a brow “ are you serious” 

Louis shook his head in disbelief and looked back at his laptop

Nick walked closer “you're back" 

"I am"

"When?” 

"Last week"

"Why?” 

Louis snapped his head up “what?” 

Nick sighed “I mean.. are you okay?” 

Louis rested his back on the chair “I am fine" 

"You were avoiding me” 

Louis crossed his hand “ you were using me" 

"What? How I was doing this?” 

"You still didn’t give me his number, his name his-"

"Louis, I told you it is not a good idea to meet him"

"Why not? You said he was okay.. why shouldn’t I meet him and give him a proper apology"

"You have been showering him with money.. that’s enough for apology “

"I was buying his silence. He doesn’t even know who hit him that night" 

"And why should he know?” 

"I need to-"

"Je will fucking sue you"Nick snapped , Louis remained silent staring at him, Nick added “the minute he knows who you are he will sue you. It was a hit and run. I convinced him I found him on the street drown in his blood. He was angry so as his family.. they want to know who you are so they can sue you. And if they know you are one of the Tomlinsons they will get their hopes high" 

"They want money?” 

"Money.. see you in jail.. anything, and they can win the case" 

Louis huffed “how about the money he already have? What do you tell him about it?” 

Nick shrugged “ I told him it comes from me"

Louis narrowed his brows “ and he accepts it?”

Nick snorted “you don’t know Jim, he will accept anything from anyone and he is not poor. He is just.. greedy" 

Louis didn’t talk, Nick finally said “stop feeling guilty. He is okay. All he lost that night was his bike and few blood drops. Forget it" 

Louis looked back at him “why are you here?” 

Nick was looking back at him “why are you avoiding me?” 

Louis left his seat “Nick. I am not avoiding you.. but beside that accident we don’t have anything to talk about"

Nick huffed “not again"

" i am engaged" Louis snapped 

"Nog for too long. I thought you would break up by now" 

"Why?because of you?”

Nick jumped on his feet “because you are not that"

"You don’t-" but the door was opened and Liam entered.

He looked between the two men “I didn’t know you have company" 

Louis gave them his back “he is leaving" 

He waited till Nick started to walk, but Nick stopped and said “it’s not over" 

Liam closed the door behind him “what is not over" 

Louis backing to his seat behind the desk “nothing “

"What?” 

"Nothing Liam" Louis snapped, then he stopped to catch his breath and calm down “what do you want?” 

*******

Louis and Eleanor were in his car, he was scrolling his phone while she was talking on hers. Suddenly she screamed “stop the car..now David pull over" 

David the driver looked through the rear mirror for an order from Louis, Louis was looking at her shocked, she said again “ stop the car" 

Louis said “stop the car" , he was already tired and angry, he didn’t want to go with her for that dinner but he had too, and now this 

She left the car once it stopped , she said “come with me" but he didn’t move 

"It’s that store where Liam got that photographer who disappeared on us, come on I am nit gonna fight by my own" 

He groaned and left the car, she was talking about her photos non stop and how she couldn’t find the photographer who she claimed he stole their money and disappeared. 

Eleanor entered the store , she was too angry but she was also elegant so she wasn’t going to make a scene. The store was very warm and beautiful, was filled with antique and gorgeous paintings. 

"Excuse me" he heard his fiancé talking “excuse me, someone from here took our engagement photos and he disappeared.. I have been coming here daily and your store was always closed.”

Louis was watching the antique, they had a good taste , and were from everywhere. 

"I have been trying to call him.. well your sorry is not enough. It has been too long.. did he what?stole our money?” it was getting tense so he had to interfere.

He walked closer to the counter where Eleanor was standing, and behind it was a young man with a red bandana, that what Louis first noticed . The man looked really exhausted and confused. He was accepting her words silently 

"Eleanor..”Louis started “easy" 

She looked at him “ I want to know where our photos are?” 

The man was searching for something then he put out a laptop from a drawer, who put laptops in drawers? Then he plugged it and opened it “I will find them.. so sorry .. I am really sorry" 

"Your sorry is not enough" she said “do you even work here?” 

"Eleanor” Louis stopped her because the man was acting frantically in front of him.

"You know what?call him.. his name is Zayn Malik.. call him and ask him" she said 

But the man didn’t move from the laptop, Louis noticed his hands were visibly trembling, he was searching and he asked Louis not Eleanor “I am sorry.. the name?” 

"Try Louis and Eleanor” 

The man nodded and typed , he then shook his head, he was so stressed and his face countered in pain that Louis didn’t understand what was happening with him.

"I am gonna call him myself” Eleanor was still talking, she took her phone and dialled a number, Louis was still watching the man in front of him who was doing his best to help them.

"Try Tomlinson then “ Louis added 

The man nodded, and Eleanor said “his phone is closed. Call him"

Louis saw the man closing his eyes, he was struggling to keep calm and not panic maybe. When he opened his eyes again Louis could swear he saw tears there.

"Try to call him and ask, I don’t know why don’t you do this"

He only shook his head “ I can’t “ then he left his seat and entered the room behind.

Louis was watching him and he didn’t know why he felt worried , he looked back at Eleanor “can’t you calm down, he is obviously trying to help here..” 

"He lost our photos and he doesn’t want up call his friend who is obviously robbed us" 

The man showed up again ,he stood behind the counter again , he looked even worse “I am sorry when was that?” 

Eleanor almost yelled “it was three months ago. Fucking call him or call his husband call anyone who knows him”

The man shook his head again “ I can’t call him”

"Call his Husband “

"I am his husband, I can’t call him"

"Why not? Was he arrested for stealing? Weren’t we his first victims"

"Mrs. Please... you don’t have to yell and you don’t have to insult us. I will find the photos and I will-“

"When?” She pressed 

He took a deep shaking breath and he looked at Louis maybe for help the he kept silent. 

"Eleanor stop talking"

She shook her head “I should have called Martin. I don’t know why you let Liam bring that unprofessional asshole"

And there , just right there the man snapped “ excuse me. Zayn was 9ne of the best photographer I can’t let you insult him like this" 

And Louis noticed what he said , he was still watching the man in front of him who couldn’t hide his tears anymore , it was when Louis realized there was something wrong .

"Eleanor, wait me in the car" 

"But Louis-" 

He looked at her “now" , she huffed and walked away.

When Louis looked back at the man, he wiped his tears before falling 

"Is everything okay?” Louis asked 

The man shook his head “he died. Zayn died three months ago"

Louis kept his mouth shut, the man covered his eyes and he cried, Louis felt sorry for him, he remembered Zayn, he even liked him, he was handsome. And he remembered that phone call with his husband. 

"I am so.. fuck I am so sorry" 

But the man Harry was still crying, he then wiped his tears “I am sorry, I lost it I am sorry “ 

"Hay, don’t apologise. I understand, are you okay though?” 

Harry took a deep breath , Louis tried to reassure him “it is gonna be okay” 

Harry snorted “don’t know about that, everything is crashing.. and now I can’t even find your photos" then he stopped talking

"It is okay, don’t think about it, they are just photos..” 

"Three months ago?” Harry asked 

"Sorry?” 

"It was three months ago? Do you remember the date?” 

Louis tried not to remember it was the day he made his accident “it was February 5th" 

Harry closed his eyes “the Tomlinsons” , he then nodded “ I guess I know where the photos are" 

"It is okay-" 

Harry took his phone and gave it to Louis , his hand was still shaking “please , put your number.. I will give you a call when I finish” 

Louis smiled softly and typed his number, he gave Harry the phone back “ I am louis" 

"Harry" he said saving the mane in his phone , he looked back at Louis “ I am sorry again for this. It’s my first day here since... and I am trying.. I am really trying “ 

Louis smiled sincerely “I know it is hard. But first day is already over. And it’s me who should apologise for my fiancé. You know how they are obsessed with photos.. I remember she exhausted your husband that day" 

Harry nodded but his chin quivered and Louis want to slap himself for causing this.

" you are doing great" he only said , then he walked away and left.

******* p

Later that night, Harry was in his home, he was standing in front of the dining table where an opened laptop there and a camera bag.

Harry was staring at the bag, he reached his trembling g hand to open the bag then he pulled it away and paced the room pulling his hair, he was hyperventilating and he knew he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t hold Zayn’s camera. It would be broken and it would break his heart.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. It had been an hour and he was the same trying only trying to open the bag. 

He reached his hand and he opened the bag. He was shaking and he was crying and he opened it.

Then he gasped.

The camera wasn’t broken.

He shook his head and tears were falling freely “no" he whispered.

He then yelled “no" 

He took the camera and laptop and he left the house.

When Naill opened the door ,he was sleeping, it was after midnight but once he saw Harry standing there crying he became alert “what happened?” 

He let Harry in , Harry only said “the camera is not broken”

Niall frowned confused “what?” 

Harry yelled “ the fucking camera is not broken Niall, the camera is not broken" he reached his hand for Niall that held the bag

Niall nodded and took the bag from him “it’s okay"

He yelled again “it is not okay, he is dead" 

Niall put the bag down and walked closer to Harry “I know" 

"And fucking camera is okay, nit a single scratch and he is dead. He is fucking dead.. I told him not to take the bike, I told Jim to take the car and now his is dead and the camera is not even broken" 

Niall hugged Harry, Harry wrapped his hand around Niall and he cried on his shoulder “why?” 

******* 

Harry was sitting on the table in the kitchen, a hot cup of tea on front of him, Niall with an opened laptop and the camera on the other side of the table 

"They are here" Niall finally said 

Harry nodded, he cupped his hand around the tea and said “ looking good?”

Niall was watching “they look rich" 

Harry smiled, Niall added “ he had his touch" 

Harry swallowed thickly and said “ he lived to take a photo with the couple. Is it there?” 

Niall was looking, he then nodded “ it is" 

"Can you delete it?” .

"are you sure?” Niall looked at him, Harry nodded “also can you ask Ed to edit them. I don’t think I can" 

"Yeah sure.” 

Harry then sighed and closed his eyes “thanks Niall. Sorry for waking you up"

"Are you kidding, I was alone and bored" 

Harry smiled “you have work , and I need to leave" 

"No, no stay" Harry was already on his feet. Niall added “stay the night and together I can drive you home" 

Harry only smiled and said “Niall, I I okay. I know I freaked out but now I am really okay “ 

"Okay, then stay"

Harry shook his head “no, you go to sleep and I will just leave" 

Niall followed Harry outside and Harry again promised he was okay, he was lying, he knew that, Niall knew that, but this was his life for now. And they had to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning “ Liam said entering Louis’s office. Louis was on his desk, he looked at him and nodded his head .

Liam sat in front of him “what are you doing?”

Louis frowned “working?” 

"No, you are ignoring me" 

Louis sighed and looked at him “why would I ignore you?” 

Liam shrugged “you tell me" 

Louis looked back at the file he was reading “ I am not ignoring you"

"Okay, then you hide something “ 

"Oh my God Liam!” Louis snapped, but Liam remained calm and said “and that’s how you sneak around it every time I ask you about it"

"Ask me about what Liam? I don’t hide anything “ 

Liam asked right away “where were you for the last three months" 

Louis looked at him again “are we really gonna talk about this again?” but Liam didn’t comment, he waited for an answer 

Louis finally sighed “I was in Paris" 

"Liar" 

Louis frowned “our branch there needed my help"

"Lying again" then he stood up, he took a deep breath and looked at him “listen Louis, we are friends since forever. If you want to hide things from me it is okay, but don’t you dare lying to me. And don’t choose Nick to hide your secrets" 

"So, it is about Nick?” 

Liam shook his head smiled sadly “it is about us Tommo" and then he left the office. Louis watched him leaving and then he collapsed back on his chair feeling lost. He wanted to tell Liam, he wanted to tell him everything since it started. But Nick was there and somehow he convinced him not to tell anyone. And because he was so weak and anxious at that time he followed Nick with no hesitation.

*******

Harry was in the store, he was looking at a specific paint he painted when he met Zayn. It was close to his heart and he always refused to sell it. It meant something big in his heart and he always loved to see it there. He was lost in the paint and he didn’t hear the door was opened or someone walking towards him, so when his name was called he startled. 

It was Ed 

Ed was Zayn’s friend, they met at a training they had together when they were learning about photographing. They both had the same passion and they clicked, so when Zayn introduced Ed to Harry ,they liked each other right away .

Harry smiled and hugged Ed, when Zayn died Ed wasn’t at the town, he called Harry everyday for hours, even if no one said anything no one wanted to end the call, they stayed this way for a month till Ed returned home. And when he did, he stayed with Harry at his home for two weeks. Harry felt better with Ed, he felt secured and somehow safe. But he knew Ed had to return to his wife and kid , so he promised him he was okay and eventually Ed left.

Ed rubbed his hair “how are you feeling?” 

Harry pulled away and nodded his head “ trying" 

Ed smiled and nodded his head too “good, trying is good” 

"I know, tea?”

And he walked to the back room and he was followed by Ed. The back room was a small studio for Harry, he was painting there, boxes filled with colours were everywhere. The smell was weird but good, this room was Harry’s second place. He could spent hours there without feeling the time. Zayn put a small table at the corner of the room for the coffee and stuff. So he could stay there drinking his coffee watching Harry painting. 

Harry pressed the kettle and Ed sat around the table. He looked at the room, it was the same since Zayn left. The painting Harry started seven days before Zayn was still unfinished, untouched. 

" you still didn’t touch that?” and yes that how Ed worked, straight forward, once he thinks of anything he says it.

Harry didn’t have to see what Ed was talking about, he just shrugged and then he poured the hot water and gave Ed his cup.

Ed took it and Harry made himself some tea too and he sat in front of Ed.

Ed only sighed and gave opened the bag he was holding “I finished those"

Harry looked at the closed envelope, Ed said “Niall gave them to me two days ago, how do you know the Tomlinsons?”

Now Harry got it, he took the envelope and put the photos out only to check the resolutions. He after all didn’t want to ruin Zayn’s hard work 

"I didn’t. Zayn did. Do you know them?”, Ed did exactly what Zayn would like. 

" I do. Who doesn’t know him, I take photos for his firm , I mean his charity parties and what so ever. Do you want me to take them to him? They know me there" 

Harry put the envelope down and smiled at Ed “thank you Ed, they look amazing" 

Ed shook his head “I did nothing, he was talented"

And the word “was" hurt, Harry would never feel easy with this word.

"So, do you want me to them to Mr Tomlinson?” 

Harry gathered himself and held his tears at the back of his head “no, no it least I can do is take them myself. It has been three months" 

Ed only nodded his head, Harry added “ but, you can take me there, I have no idea where he works" 

******

Harry was at the reception desk at the entrance of the firm, the lady who was behind the desk looked at Harry with a fake smile “I I sorry, Mr Styles. He is busy. And you don’t have an appointment “ 

Harry nodded “alright, at least let me meet his assistant or secretary or anything. It is very personal” 

The lady still had the same fake smile “I really can’t. You can leave what you have here and I will make sure to handle it to Mr Payne" 

"Who is Mr Payne?” 

But before the lady answer, they heard “ that would be me"

Harry turned to the man who just talked, and the lady said “this is Mr Liam Payne he is Mr Tomlinson assistant. And this is Harry Styles he says he has something personal to Mr Tomlinson and wants to handle it to him”

The two men were staring at each other, the look on their face was unreadable 

"Harry?” 

"Liam?” 

And then they hugged.

Harry pulled away first “ what are you doing here?” 

Liam was smiling wide, they were old friends who hadn’t met for long period of time 

"I live here, and work at this specific firm" 

Harry looked around him and looked back at Liam “wow. You made it mate" 

Liam giggled and said “what about you?” 

Harry shook his head “yeah, I have a store.. basically my husband has it..I am only.. still painting actually “ 

Liam was really happy seeing Harry “that’s wonderful, I am happy you followed your passion. But what are you doing here?”

"I am delivering this, but I don’t have an appointment” 

Liam took the envelop and said to the lady “ he is with me" , he looked at Harry “come on, let’s drink something” 

He then opened the envelope in the lift and he saw the photos, he looked back at Harry “how did you get this?” 

Harry smiled “my husband took them and-"

"Oh God, you are Zayn’s husband?” Liam said , then he hugged Harry again “ I am so sorry Harry”

Harry looked at him “you know Zayn?”

Liam shook husband head “I wish I could. I met him at the engagement party. But I was the one who contacted him to hire"

Harry nodded and looked down . Liam was the one who called his husband to take these photos in that party, the party that Zayn died returning from it. Basically Liam was the reason for Zayn’s death.

"Do you want to meet Louis? He told me about meeting you.. man I had no idea he was talking about you" 

Harry finally gathered himself, and took a deep breath, Liam didn’t mean to hurt him, he didn’t know Zayn was going to die, and he looked sincerely sad. 

"Actually yes. I would like to meet him. I own him an apology “ 

Liam shook his head “no, he understands.. he told me that" the lift was opened and together they went out , Liam stopped and looked at Harry, Harry stopped too 

"I am terribly sorry Harry about your husband. He was a good man. I am so sorry for your loss” 

Harry swallowed his tears and he nodded “thanks Liam. It means a lot to me" 

***** 

Liam opened Louis’s office, he entered followed by Harry. Louis was on the phone. He saw Liam and he gave him his back. The conversation they had earlier wasn’t finished and he knew Liam was still angry.

Liam smiled cause he knew what his friend was doing. He walked closer and Harry followed him. Louis ended the call and took a deep breath, he looked back “yes Liam.. what else do you think i-" then he noticed Harry “Harry?” 

Harry smiled and nodded his head “hello Mr Tomlinson” 

Liam said “I saw him at the lobby, he wants to give you this" 

He gave Louis the envelope and Louis opened it immediately, Liam said “Harry turned out to be Harry Styles. My old best friend”

Louis snapped his head up, Liam added “ we called him curly, you know cause the curls he still has"

Harry giggled “sometimes things don’t change"

Louis then said “Harry, you really shouldn’t come by yourself, you could have called me" 

"No, no I wanted to come, I owe you an apology. I am so sorry for-"

"Stop right here. You can’t be apologizing" Louis said then he stood up “actually I am the one who is sorry for what Eleanor did"

Harry shook his head “no, she had every right, I mean it has been three months"

Louis then said “I am glad it is over now" 

Harry only nodded “Anyway, I have to go" 

Liam finally talked “what?no... let’s have some drink or anything “ then he looked at Louis and said “see you later” 

Louis watched Harry and Liam disappeared behind the door and he finally looked back at the envelope in front of him.

*****

“ I don’t understand you anymore, I am doing everything I can Eleanor you can’t be always like that" Louis was yelling at Eleanor. They were at their home they were sharing for eight months now.

Eleanor was pacing the room, when Louis uttered the last sentence she glared at him “ always like that? I can’t believe you let him this easy. You should have taken the money from him" 

" his husband died" 

"Why should we care?” 

" Because he was the one who took the photos, Zayn is dead, Zayn is his husband, the one who took those photos is dead and all you care about is the money” 

She didn’t talk, she looked down and said “ I didn’t know"

Louis looked at her, he was still hyperventilating and he hated how some times she could be this shallow. He knew she wasn’t heartless and she was so sensitive, maybe that’s why he didn’t tell her about Zayn before. 

He took his phone and car keys 

"Where are you going?” she asked 

He didn’t look at her “out"

****** 

Louis stopped the car in front of the store. He didn’t know why or how, but that what he did. He left the car and it was too cold. So he ran inside and closed the store door behind him. It was when he realized it was too late.

He saw Harry coming out of the back room with a huge frown on his face .

"Mr Tomlinson?” he said, and then he walked closer to him. “are you okay?” 

Was he okay? No.

Louis just smiled “ I am sorry. Is it too late? I mean I was passing by.. just wanted to say thank you. The photos are magical" 

Harry have a nervous smile “thank you?” 

Then there was an awkward silence. It was a mistake, definitely a mistake 

"Er.. I think I should go" Louis said 

Harry didn’t talk, so Louis turned his back and was going yo open the door 

"Would you like some tea?” Harry asked 

Louis looked at him and nodded “sure" 

Yes definitely a mistake.

Louis followed Harry inside the back room. Once he entered he froze.

Harry looked at him “what?is it the smell?” 

"You paint?” Louis asked 

Harry smiled and nodded , he pressed the kettle “I do, why? Do you?” 

Louis shook his head “no, but my brother loves painting , he keeps asking me to bring him a private tutor to teach him properly, but I have no time to think about it"

Harry smiled again and gave him his cup “you seem close" 

Louis looked at him and smiled, he took the cup “ he is only six"

"Six? I thought you were talking about a grown man or something “ 

Louis giggled “no, he is a kid. And yes we are very close specially since mom died" 

Harry frowned and said “ I am sorry" 

Louis shook his head but he couldn’t say it was okay, it still hurt him and he was still trying to believe it.

" have a seat" Harry invited and Louis followed. They sat together 

"Did you like them? The photos” Harry asked 

Louis remembered he didn’t even see them, but he nodded anyway “yeah..yeah very much. Thank you” 

"And your fiancé?” 

"She loved them" then he took a sip

Harry nodded and smiled “good" 

Louis put his cigarette out “oh.. do you mind?” 

Harry shook his head and he took a sip himself, he looked in front 5 because he knew what he was about to remember. The smell. 

Cigarette smell. Zayn’s smell. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For a second he lived that. He did this million times with Zayn before. They would stay at the exact spot where Zayn smoked and Harry drank his cup of tea. 

"Are you okay? Are you asthmatic or anything?” Louis asked 

Harry looked at him “ i am. But I am okay.. please.. Don’t turn it off" 

Louis was watching him, he then asked “ so you and Liam?” 

Harry nodded with a huge smile “yeah, what a small world, right?” 

Louis approved “yeah, it is. School mates, huh?” 

"Yeah, he was two years older, my sisters class mate"

“were you close?” 

"Not too much. But we played football together" 

"You okay football?”

Harry giggled “I am awful at football. I used to lose all the time" 

Louis giggled , then he looked around “you own this?”

Harry nodded :”yeah, it is mine and Zayn.. so now it’s mine alone I guess” 

Louis nodded “ it’s good. I like the place very much” 

"Do you? You can take anything you like" 

Louis only smiled, he put the empty cup down and he stood up “ I should leave now" 

Harry stood up too “ it’s cold outside. Wait a minute “ then he took the jacket that was hanging behind the door and he gave it to him “ you will catch a cold" 

Louis smiled and put the jacket on his shoulder “thanks, I will make sure to bring it back"

Harry only smiled and then Louis left the place. Harry didn’t follow outside. But once he sat again, he saw Louis’s lighter in front of him.


End file.
